


I miss you

by Larry289



Category: joe sugg and caspar lee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry289/pseuds/Larry289
Summary: Caspar and Joe realize that they have feelings for each other.But they're too stubborn to admit it to the other.They try to convince themselves they're just friends.But Caspars had too much to drink and accidentally tells Joe about his feelings thinking that he called Conor





	I miss you

**Caspar Lee**

 

I smiled as I watched the rain fall from which used to be Joe and I's apartment. 

 

And now it was just Joe's. 

 

Nobody elses. 

 

I missed him. 

 

That's the reason I moved out. 

I had started depending on him too much. Whenever he went out somewhere I couldn't help myself and I just felt jealous. 

 

I couldn't explain it. 

 

I didn't know why. 

 

_We were just friends_. Friends. That was all we would ever be. 

 

Right ???

 

after letting my eyes stare at our old house for longer than planned I walked away. 

 

 

I went to a pub and ordered a shot of whiskey. 

 

I realized, I had feelings for Joe Sugg. 

 

Soon one shot turned into 2 and 2 turned to 3 which soon became 14 before I knew it. 

 

I decided to stop there. 

 

I paid for the drinks and left the pub. 

 

It was already dark. 

 

Had I really been in the pub for so long? 

 

Ok I had to tell someone about my feelings. 

 

I dialed Conor's number. 

 

" Conor !" I said once someone answered the phone " I have a problem I'm kind of drunk out of my mind and I have to tell someone about my emotions for a certain someone  !" 

" What ?" an annoyed voice asked me sighing. 

" I like Joe !" I blurted out. 


End file.
